Second thoughts
by Lisi.P
Summary: This is emplaced after the season finale.


_**Note 1: English is not my native language, but I am doing my best.**_

 _ **Note 2: This is emplaced after the season finale.**_

 **Second thoughts**

 _Aidan´s P.O.V._

After the traumatic occurred events in that building, there hugging Rachel but looking Clara, hugging the person who just said that declined a job for him but looking at his partner as a woman almost for the first time, Aidan had second thoughts.

An ocean of questions just flooded his mind…

Could it be that he hastened too much his relationship with Rachel? Did he really want a relationship with her or did he just need to cover up Liz's lack? So vast was his loneliness that he did not have time to think or really feel? Did he feel something for Clara or the adrenaline of what they just experienced took hold of him?

Until a few hours ago he was thinking about telling Rachel to move in with him, but now suddenly he has doubts, he would like to hug Clara, why is this happening to him?

Suddenly, he stops hugging Rachel: _"You should accept the job, Rachel. That is the best for you"._ She looked at him without believing it, and without saying a word, but with a sad smile over her face, she left.

Clara saw the whole situation at a distance and then, she also left.

Aidan remained motionless, without knowing what to do or where to go. He was alone again, but for some reason he no longer felt empty.

He spent hours walking without a course, he needed to think, to clarify his ideas.

One of the things that he feared most was that the exchange of looks with Clara was just a product of his imagination.

Almost without realizing it, he was standing in front of where she lived. He had never been there before, but he knew everything about the people he worked with, and for some reason, unconsciously he remembered her address.

He went to the door, prepared to knock, when suddenly the door opened and a good looking man left the house in a hurry leaving the door open.

Who was that man? Should he go inside without being invited? Clara would be fine?

That last thought led him to enter the house. If he thought as a detective, a thousand theories could happen to him, and none was good.

" _Clara! Clara! Are you okay?"_

" _Aidan? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"_ She said leaving the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

" _Through the door, a man just left leaving it open. I thought…"_ Almost automatically, Aidan was adding images: handsome man + Clara in a towel ... " _I am sorry, I am not… I…_ " He felt embarrassed.

" _It´s okay, Aidan. Just give me a minute"_ She disappeared into a room.

He stood around the living room feeling guilty for being there, what exactly was he going to tell her?

Immediately, she appeared in front of him again, combing her hair and wearing sweet pink pajamas that made him smile.

" _Take a sit. Do you want to drink something? I'm going to drink hot cocoa. "_ She said establishing a very warm and nice atmosphere between them.

Aidan it was almost petrified. He felt butterflies prowling his stomach. He sat on the sofa and nearly whispering said: " _Same_ ".

She left him alone for a few moments, then returned with two cups of hot cocoa and sat next to him.

" _Thanks_ " said Aidan receiving one of the cups.

" _So… Francis left the door open_?" She said before drinking a sip of cocoa.

" _Yeah, he just_ …" Aidan was uncomfortable talking about that handsome man.

" _He always does the same, don´t worry_." She sips another. " _Francis is my brother, by the way_ ".

Aidan breathed for almost the first time since he had arrived and smiled.

" _He has an obsessive-compulsive disorder. Maybe he thought that he left the gas open or that it did not lock the doors properly. It is always something. It goes like flying, he cannot help it."_

" _And I thought he was a serial killer, very handsome, leaving the scene of the crime"_

The two laughed.

" _Why are you here, Aidan_?"

" _I don't know if it was just my imagination, but if it's not like that, I think you know why I'm here, Clara"_ He said touching her face.

" _What about Rachel?"_ She said taking his hand in hers.

" _She helps me to realize that I was just covering a void, my emotions were in check after Liz, I did not want to be alone and I idealized my relationship with her._ "

" _So…_ "

" _I don't want to cover any gap, I want to feel again, really feel, and today I did it, by your side._ _Would you give us a chance?"_

She smiles sweetly and kisses his lips softly.


End file.
